


C·O·P·Y·C·A·T

by skyjoos



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bad Ending, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drug Use, M/M, Manipulative Squip, Mental Abuse, Please don't read this if you're easily triggered, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyjoos/pseuds/skyjoos
Summary: Michael's been in love with his best friend since freshmen year, but he can't get Jeremy to love with him without some help. This is where his Squip comes in, a super quantum computer in his brain to help him get Jeremy to fall in love.But, Michael didn't read the fine print: A Squip will do anything to achieve it's goal.Inspired by VocasCircus's 'Copycat'.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE/NON-CON ELEMENTS. PLEASE DO NOT PUT YOURSELF AT RISK BY READING THIS.

**This is what you wanted, right?**

Michael tried to shake his Squip’s thoughts away. He tried to focus on the matter at hand. Jeremy, his best friend since elementary school, laying half-conscious on his bed. Maybe it’s the pleasant way Jeremy’s eyes are half closed that makes Michael feel better. Or maybe it’s his blue shirt, hiked up just enough for him to see his exposed hips. Or maybe it’s how far Jeremy’s pants are down his legs. Even in the dimly lit basement – which has doubled as Michael’s bedroom since he was 13 – he can see the faint scars where numerous pimples laid on Jeremy’s face. He can even see the sweet, almost succulent way his lips are parted.

God, he’s wanted this for _years_. He’s wanted to have Jeremy so vulnerable like this since freshmen year. Michael had his first wet dream in freshmen year, a dream he was surprised was about his own best friend. Since that day all Michael could think about when he looked at him was the way he moaned in the dream or the way his naked skin felt so smooth against Michael’s. He was surprised it was even a dream given how real it all felt. But now his two year dream can become a reality.

**That’s right, Michael. It can. All you have to do is take him.**

Michael has never stolen anything before he stole the money from his parents last Tuesday. Exactly $30 for one measly little pill. Thankfully, it was nowhere near the amount of money it cost for his Squip. The purchase of Michael’s Squip felt like a decade ago. But only two short months ago, Michael found himself on the internet - as always - playing World of Warcraft. An online buddy mentioned the quantum pill. All it took was a quick deep web search, and within three hours Michael had gathered enough money from his decade’s worth of savings, went to the Menlo Mall’s second Payless, and bought his very own Squip.

Last Tuesday was the second time in his short life he had to lie to his parents about where he was going to buy an illegal pill. But this time, the pill is actually a drug, not a quantum computer. It looked harmless enough, it’s a short white pill. An almost stereotypical one if pills can even be stereotyped. But you’d be surprised how far that seemingly harmless pill could go. Legally, it’s known as Rohypnol, or Flunitrazepam if you want to get doctoral. Illegally, it’s simply known as a roofie. 

Michel couldn’t bear the thought of date raping Jeremy. It’s horrible and wrong and disgusting. He begged his Squip to understand and to help him find some other way. Despite Michael’s protest to the drugging, his Squip said it was the only way for him to get what he wanted.

“I can’t do this to anyone, let alone Jeremy!” Michael had said the night his Squip suggested the idea.

**Michael, this is the only way to have Jeremy. You’ll never be with him if you don’t.**

“There has to be another way! I know I’m not charming enough for him to fall for, but maybe we can sabotage his advances on Christine? He’ll be so heartbroken he’ll … Fall in love with me?”

**Haha. Michael, listen to yourself! Do you really think Jeremy will change his sexuality to be with you? His best friend? He sees you only on a platonic level, and there is no possible chance he will ever love you romantically. Not in this universe or any others, I would know considering I’ve checked myself. Your chances with him any other way are slim to none. It’s simple. We buy the drug, you invite him over this weekend, you offer him a drink, you place it in his drink, and when he drinks it he’ll be a living vegetable so you can swoop in and get your prize.**

“My prize?! You make it sound like a game! And it’s not simple, it just sounds simple to you because you’re a computer. You don’t feel any emotional connection to Jeremy!”

**Do you want Jeremy or not?**

“O-Of course, I do. I love him.”

**If you buy this pill, Michael. You can be with him like you’ve always wanted.**

This is what led 16 year old Michael Mell to make his final decision. The next day, he went, yet again, to Menlo Mall and bought the pill from a shady figure in the parking lot behind the food court. The small cylinder burned a hole in his pocket the entire ride home.

And a hole in his heart until Saturday night.

Jeremy texted Michael first, asking if he could come over to check out the newest Apocalypse game. Michael had been dreading this night. Usually, Jeremy’s weekly sleep over were the best part of the week. He was always excited to play video games and talk about dorky things like how much money they want to have one day and what girl they’d like to marry, though Michael had always been lying when they talked about girls. Michael had never really considered dating a girl in his life. He’d lie when his father asked if he had a crush on any at school his whole life. For while, it felt like Michael wasn’t attracted to anybody at all. It took him until he was 15 to understand that they only person he ever wanted to be with was Jeremy.

Michael opened the new notification on his phone.

**Player Two** :  Heyy dood. You open for tonight? Wanna binge play the new APOC game? :D

He wanted to vomit, how could he turn a night so seemingly innocent like this into a scene so sinful? He wanted to reply with a no, tell him something came up. Maybe that his mom was dragging him to the theater for whatever new opera was in town. Instead, he gulped the fear down and texted back.

**Michael:** Yea! Doorz open as alwayz. Text when yur gettn close so I can set up the Xbox.

Michael flopped his phone on the bed, nervous but also eerily excited.

**Good job, Michael, for making sure he would text before he came. Now we’ll have enough time to drop the pill in his drink and make sure it dissolves all the way**.

Michael cringed.

Within an hour, Jeremy was situated on his bean bag as usual, playing the promised Apocalypse: Wrath of Mordor. Michael had already given him his drugged drink. He couldn’t help but stare at the canned container every three seconds. Knowing something so average secretly held something so disastrous made his skin crawl.

Jeremy played the game for a painfully long time before he finally paused to take his first drink. Michael made sure to put the pill in his favorite drink, Root Beer, since he knew Jeremy would ask for it once he walked through the door. For what felt like centuries, Jeremy played the game. His fingers tapping and smashing the colorful buttons on his Xbox controller. His Squip said it would take a while to begin physically affecting him, but God it was taking so long. Finally, after over 15 minutes of playing, Jeremy rubbed at his eyes. Upon opening them, Michael could see his eyes mist over and a hazy, confused look spread across his face.

“M-Michael? What’s going on? My … gah … My head really hurts, man,” Jeremy said through the haze.

“Just relax, Jer. Everything’s gonna feel better in a few seconds.”

Jeremy only shook his head in confusion. Before he could question Michael, he slumped forward in his bean bag and was unable to hoist himself upright. Michael knew it was finally time to act. His arms came around his middle to lift the slowly sinking boy from the bean bag to his bed. Michael could feel Jeremy fighting the fatigue, trying to push the stronger boy off.

“Dude, wha- ? Stop, Michael,” Jeremy pushed at Michael’s chest again.

Michael gave a sympathetic face, but quickly hid his guilt with a smile. He tapped Jeremy’s chin lightly for his attention to focus on his face. Jeremy’s eyes lit up, a stark contrast to the hazy ones he had before.  Jeremy pushed again at Michael, this time more inpatient.

“Michael, it’s not … not funny,” Jeremy blinked away the haze, “Dude, I …”

Michael brought a finger up to his lips to shush Jeremy. He tried to ignore the look of terror in Jeremy’s face when the realization hit him.

**I know it doesn’t look like it, but he wants this, Michael. He secretly is starting to fall for you. But you have to push him the rest of the way.**

‘He … He really does? He wants this?’ Michael thought to his Squip. The Squip took on a loving and sympathetic look, a look Michael wasn’t used to seeing. He only ever saw the cold, demeaning stare he usually gave him. His Squip had come to him in the form of Keanu Reeves for whatever reason. His smooth voice never did match the heartless face the Squip bore.

**Of course, just look at him.**

Suddenly, Jeremy’s face did change. He no longer looked full of fear as he was before. Now, he wore an almost aroused face, complete with parted lips and a sweaty brow. His eyes, once fully alert, now are squinted in desire. A genuine, guilt free smile spread across Michael’s face. Jeremy _did_ look like he was ready for this.

However, Michael doesn’t realize it’s just another trick his Squip easily conjured. Similar to Optic Nerve Blocking, Optical and Auditory Illusions work in quite a similar way. The Squip can block the real life look of Jeremy and replace it with a more appealing visual. This way, Michael can more easily comply and complete his task without being aware anything is wrong. Even Jeremy’s cries will be translated into moans and laughs.

Michael slowly works his way onto Jeremy, his broader chest easily encasing Jeremys’. One hand comes from behind Jeremy to stroke at his hair, the other gently touching the soft skin on his cheek. Michael thought when this day would come, he’d be too captured in nerves to even touch Jeremy like this. But it’s all so easy now. ‘It must be the Squip helping me out,’ he thought. With the one hand on his cheek, Michael brings Jeremy’s face closer to his and kisses him. Jeremy’s lips feel like pillows against his. It’s better than anything he’s ever experience before. Michael wished he could see himself now, eyes closed and lips wrapped perfectly in Jeremy’s. It’d be just like the movies!

**You’re doing great, Michael. I can tell by Jeremy’s arousal levels, he’s enjoying this just as much as you are.**

All lies, but the Squip knew he had to lie in order to get Michael to obey his commands. The Squip assists Michael in smoothly releasing the kiss and begin to undo Jeremy’s pants. At this point, Jeremy is starting to cry. He no longer has enough strength to do much fighting, and his cries are so soft, it’s easy for the Squip to replace them with something more encouraging for Michael.

To Michael, Jeremy starts to whimper. A low, aroused cry for him to continue. Michael smirks to himself as he finishes pulling Jeremy’s pants past his knees. After doing so, he takes a look back at his best friend. Pants past his knees, shirt hiked just enough to see his hips, lips parted, and eyes swollen with a lust Michael’s never even seen a porn star have before.

**This is what you wanted, rightl?**

Back to the present. To the here and now. Michael tries to shake the Squip’s voice away, so he can focus on Jeremy’s aroused form. He can’t contain himself much longer. A knot is already forming in his pants, his member creating a firm form.

“Are you ready, Jer?” He asks.

“N-no,” Jeremy whimpers. Tears are already streaming down his face and his voice is barely above a whisper.

**Yes.**

                                                                                  


	2. Part Two

Michael Mell; a cute, half Filipino, button-nosed boy, walked down the unfamiliar blue and white halls of Eisenhower Elementary School.  On your first day of first grade, it’s not exactly the easy to find your classroom in a school that seems like a castle. The bright yellow card he’d been given by the office said ‘Mrs. Demski – Room 11’. The elderly woman behind the desk pointed her wrinkled finger toward a branching hallway and Michel followed her without another word.

Michael’s good at pretending he doesn’t talk. He’s good at following directions and orders without a question asked. He walked down the seemingly endless hallway. The hall was lined with big-kid lockers, colored blue with big locks on the handles. He trotted down the hallway, peeking into each room. All of the kids looked older and their rooms didn’t have the familiar cubbies in the back. He knew these classrooms must be for the sixth and fifth graders.

Had the woman at the office pointed him in the wrong hallway? Maybe she thought Michael was a big-kid. Michael couldn’t wrap his brain around the idea of looking older than what he was. Michael had never been called a big-kid before and the idea of being older was kind of scary. Nevertheless, he continued down the hall until he came to an end. The hallway branched off in two paths, one was a door outside to the playground and the other was another hallway, one without big-kid lockers.

Michael assumed that this is where the younger kids learn. His daddy would call that ‘using common sense’. Michael was told often that he didn’t have a whole lot of it. So, to prove his daddy wrong, Michael walked down the new hallway. He peeked into each room, seeing if any teacher looked like a Mrs. Demski. Though; he wasn’t quite sure what a ‘Mrs. Demski’ would look like. Maybe she looked like an older lady, like the one at the office. Or maybe she looked like his mommy, young and pretty.

Michael must have been wandering the halls for nearly an hour when a woman tapped his shoulder. Michael swiveled to look behind him and saw a nice looking lady. Her hair was a deep orange and she had bright green eyes. She was wearing a long blue and white striped skirt with a purple blouse on top. Michael could tell she wasn’t wearing any of the stuff his mommy puts on her face in the morning. But he thought she looked pretty without it.

“Hey, little guy. You must be Michael, right?” Asked the woman.

Michael nodded and smiled bright. This must be Mrs. Demski. Although he’s never met a Mrs. Demski before, he’s glad this one is so pretty. Michael noticed that behind her was a line of children that looked to be his age. They were lined up next to the door that led to the playground. Michael used his common sense and figured that they must be getting ready to have recess. Some children were teetering back and forth, clearly anxious to get outside and play.

“Well, I’m Mrs. Demski, your teacher. We’re just about to head outside for recess, I’m sure you’d like to join us,” she stated.

Michael nodded enthusiastically. Not only did he use his common sense correctly, but he was getting ready to play outside! He’d gotten pretty bored walking the halls all day. Mrs. Demski smiled and took Michael’s book bag, saying she would keep it until they went back in after recess. Michael was sure she didn’t want to put it away now because there was clearly more than two dozen kids who were anxiously awaiting recess.

Mrs. Demski led Michael to the line of children and directed them to begin heading to the playground. Immediately, the group pushed the door wide open and ran to the playset. Michael was the last one out the door since he was the furthest in line. He huffed when he got outside to see that every piece of equipment was being used by children he didn’t know. He sulked over to a bench nearing the end of the playground. He sat and stretched.

It isn’t long until someone is touching his knee. Michael looks up, having to use his hand to block the sun. Standing before was a boy that must be in his class. He had brown hair and lots of freckles covering his face. His bright blue sweater was fraying at the bottom, that’s what happens when you pick at your sweaters. Michael’s mommy used to get angry when he would ruin a shirt because he pulled apart each thread. She said it was a nervous tick, but to Michael he just found it entertaining.

“You’re …,” started the boy.

Michael waited for a response, but he fell silent. He had started to talk, then completely shut down on himself. Michael swung his head to the side and looked at the boy quizzically. The mysterious boy just looked down and he almost started walking away before Michael jumped to his feet.

“Did I do something wrong?” Michael asked.

The boy stood in place and swiftly shook his head. But halfway through the motion, he nodded briskly and looked away, ashamed. Michael’s brows furrowed.

“Oh, did I take your seat?” He asked.

The boy nodded again, this time less tense. Michael smiled and grabbed the boys’ hand. The look on his classmates’ face told him he probably should’ve asked if he could before he grabbed at him but Michael ignored the startled look and guided him to the bench. He made the boy sit down with him at the same time.

“Now,” Michael said, “Its _our_ seat.”

Michael would never know that the boy seated next to him on a bench would be his best friend. He would never know that he would rape his best friend. He didn’t want to, he didn’t want to. Why did he do this? Now, Michael’s staring down at a broken Jeremy. The Auditory and Optical Illusions are gone. The Squip has fallen silent. Michael thought Jeremy was having fun. He thought his would be magical and romantic and passionate. But below him is his crying best friend. Jeremy doesn’t look like he did before. He’s crying and red and naked and so _scared_.

‘Why would make me do this?’ Michael silently screams at his Squip. He doesn’t get a response. He’s left to deal with Jeremy himself. Michael tries to regress back to the illusion. He wants to go back to when Jeremy was happy and small and they were still best friends and Michael hadn’t taken everything away from him.

Michael avoids looking at the faded freckles on Jeremy’s face, no covered in tears and sweat. He avoids looking at his bare skin, skin he wished he hadn’t bruised and scarred. He avoids looking at his member, an organ he wished he could’ve seen when he _really_ lost his virginity. Not now. Not like this. Michael’s run out of things to not look at. So, he’s forced to look Jeremy in the face.

He’s still sobbing, hiccups manage to come out every few breathes and Michael hates it because he knows it’s all his fault. He can’t blame the Squip anymore. Was the damn thing even real? Did he really blow his life savings on a pill that told him to rape his best friend? Did he really ruin his best friend’s life by listening to it?

Michael brings his hands up to Jeremy’s face, and for the first time in his life; Jeremy moves away. He bites the bullet and cups his hands around his face anyway. Jeremy flinches under Michael’s touch. He uses his thumbs to wipe away what tears he can. Jeremy won’t even look at him, his eyes are fixed somewhere else.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. Why did I do that? I-I’m _horrible_. Jeremy, what’s _wrong_ with me? W-Why did I …,” the word won’t come out.

Michael can’t accept what he’s done. He tries to bring Jeremy closer, to hold him and apologize for a thousand years. But Jeremy juts suddenly and tries to roll over. He can tell he has barely enough strength to roll over and vomit on Michael’s carpet. Michael sits back on the bed, looking at the mess he’s made. He lets Jeremy spill bile on the floor for another minute until he starts to dry heave.

He can’t stand the silence and pain any longer and goes to retrieve a towel from his closet. Thankfully, Jeremy’s done heaving when he gets back. He goes to wipe away the mess on Jeremy’s face before cleaning the mess below him. Jeremy cringes and tries to move away.

“Please, don’t _touch_ me. Pl-please,” he says through tears.

“Jer –“

“I wanna go _home_. Please, I wanna go _home_ ,” Jeremy repeats the mantra until he’s tired himself out and eventually falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this so much why did I do this to myself. I'm sorry but this will NOT have a happy ending, just letting you guys know.


	3. Part Three

Jeremy opens his eyes and all he sees his darkness. An ethereal, abysmal, pitch black _darkness_. He feels his hand being outstretched and hitting the darkness beneath him to pull himself up. But he doesn’t remember telling his brain to perform the action. His body is unwillingly straightened and he’s standing perfectly upright. Jeremy wants to look down at his feet, to see what they could possibly be standing on, but his body is uncooperative.

Jeremy can only control his eyes, so he adjusts them to the depth of the unfamiliar atmosphere. Despite being taught about depth perception and lighting in physics, the room is seemingly endless. The darkness spreads and covers any possible corners the room may have. Jeremy unwillingly takes a step forward.

“Hello?” He calls out.

Jeremy’s thankful he can still control his voice. It seems whatever power is possessing him doesn’t have access to his throat. Jeremy desperately wants to explore the world, to find a way out. But his muscles are taunt and won’t move no matter how badly Jeremy wants them to. He hears a soft click from behind him, his body turns around to face the noise.

Standing in the darkness, possibly twenty feet back, is Michael. He looks just as Jeremy remembers: Soft, dark hair, short stature, white-washed jeans, red hoodie, and thick, black framed glasses. Jeremy would smile if his body would only allow it. Instead, he’s left staring dumbly at his best friend, who appears only yards away. Although, that might just be what Jeremy’s mind is telling him how far away Michael is. He could be lightyears away, or only inches. The depth of the room makes it hard to tell.

No matter the distance, Jeremy can see Michael smile at him. Jeremy feels warmness spread in his chest. That familiar, heartwarming feeling you get when you notice your friend in a crowded room full of people you’ve never met before. Jeremy’s anxiety washes away completely. He easily forgets the frightening darkness around him when he notices Michael is okay. He wants to run to him and hug him.

Suddenly, a loud voice rings in the darkness. It’s dark, deep, smooth tone is almost comforting to Jeremy. Despite the room seeming to lack depth, the voice doesn’t echo. It’s a straight, loud, monotone voice that doesn’t seem to be addressing Jeremy.

 **Do you want him or not?** The voice asks.

Jeremy can see Michael looking away. He looks like he’s scared of the voice, the way he’s trying to hide his head in his shoulder gives it away. Michael’s fingers twitch as he contemplates his answer. Jeremy goes to open his mouth to ask Michael is he’s alright or to question the voice. But before coherint words are formed, the voice bellows again.

**Michael, do you want him or not?**

This time, the voice is considerably louder, now yelling at Michael. Michael flinches at the voice. If Jeremy were in control of his body, he’s sure he would flinch, too. Michael stops fidgeting with his fingers and straightens his head. It takes him a moment, but he eventually nods his answer to the voice. Michael closes his eyes, as if preparing for something to happen. Jeremy’s chest fills with dread.

“What’s going _on_ , Michael?” Jeremy asks.

Michael must not hear him, or he pretends not to. Jeremy’s body looks to his left, even the force controlling him is curious as to what Michael’s preparing for. When his body is faced forwards again, Michael’s position has moved. Now their noses are mere inches apart. Jeremy wants to shrink back in fear, the sudden change of position startling him. Michael’s gaze is blank and devoid of emotion, it’s a face Jeremy’s never seen before.

Before Jeremy can comprehend the situation, Michael’s hands are wrapped around his throat. Jeremy’s body refuses to move or react in anyway. Jeremy wants to bring his hands up to try to pry Michael’s hands off of his throat. He wants to punch and kick Michael to get off of him. But his body, as always, stay complacent. He coughs and chokes spit at Michael, who doesn’t even flinch.

It isn’t long before Jeremy feels his mind starting to warp away. He tries to scream, but nothing can reach past Michael’s hands that are wrapped so tightly around him. He doesn’t want to die. Not yet, not like this. He feels his eyes roll in the back of his head, then the scene turns to white.

“Jer.”

Jeremy’s head is fogged and his arm hurts for some reason. He’s awake, but his eyes and body won’t respond.

“ _Jeremy._ ”

Finally, Jeremy’s eyes open. His body awakes. His start so sudden, he nearly falls off the chair. He looks around, noticing the familiar classroom. He’s sitting in Physics class, people around him are leaving and placing chairs on top of the desks. He looks at the clock at the top of the blackboard, it’s already 2:30, school has ended for the day.

His arm is still throbbing, he looks to his side. Michael is tightly gripping Jeremy’s arm, his knuckles nearly turning white. Once he notices Jeremy looking at him, he quickly removes his hand. It’s Michael who takes Jeremy’s things and stuffs them into his backpack. It’s Michael who places Jeremy’s chair on top of the desk. It’s Michael who says goodbye to their teacher. It’s Michael who drags Jeremy by the hand out of the building.

Jeremy’s not sure how it got to this point. He just lets Michael do whatever he wants with him. It’s not like he can tell anyone what happened. If he does, Michael will get in trouble. Or no one would believe him. He could stop talking to Michael, he could call the police, tell his dad. But then he loses the only friend he’s ever had.

The boys walk home from school to Michael’s house. They play video games for a few hours, until about dinner time. They eat dinner with Michael’s parents, who are delighted that Jeremy decided to join them for dinner. Although, Jeremy’s never decided to do anything. After dinner, the Mell’s warn Michael that Jeremy can only stay until ten at night if it’s a school night. Michael kisses his mother goodnight and heads to the basement with Jeremy.

Jeremy will beg Michael if they can play more video games, anything to stop the inevitable. Michael always denies and instead, forces himself on Jeremy. It’s never as aggressive and painful as it was the first time, but Jeremy always cries when they’re finished. It’s usually around nine or eight at this point, so Michael walks Jeremy home. Michael makes a point of kissing Jeremy before sending him inside. He never lets Jeremy in before pulling him in after the kiss and whispering:

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Michael always has a huge grin on his face as Jeremy nods and walk into his house. Jeremy knows he’ll see Michael again tomorrow.

And the day after that.

And the day after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it wouldn't have a happy ending. Comment on it and tell me something maybe.


End file.
